APH Lion's Mane
by TakenIntoContext
Summary: Netherlands/Denmark this is my first attempt at romantic, fluff stuff T T please don't be to hard. Sorry to the Twilight Fans but I make funs of the movie oh and please forgive my I have never watched Drag Me To Hell… I swear fluff xD(title idea from Lions by LIGHTS, and both Nations are human and teenagers around like 19…may make an omake… dunno)


APH Lion's Mane

By: Stitches from TIC

Pair: NedDen

Rating: fluff

Warning: this is my first attempt at romantic, fluff stuff T^T please don't be to hard. Sorry to the Twilight Fans but I make funs of the movie~ oh and please forgive my I have never watched Drag Me To Hell… I swear fluff xD(title idea from Lions by LIGHTS, and both Nations are human and teenagers around like 19…may make an omake… dunno)

Opening his eyes to the bright birds chirping were always the best. Knowing that the morning sun, shining upon his face, to warm him, felt like gold silk tapestry wrapped around the body of the most attractive figure. He raised from his bed and sat along its side to gaze out the window at the café across the street. He was working today, that blond spiky hair that fluffed every which way, wild as a lion's mane.

Jan sighed to himself as he stood from the bed and walked towards his wardrobe to change into something comfortable but classy. He looked at the time, 7:30, his sister has gone to drop their brother off at school and then to work. He smiled, "This may be the day…"

Hurrying to do his hair, spiked up and perfect, he recited everything he was going to say today. After coffee at the café across the street he had a interview, then, hopefully, a date. After he thought his hair looked perfect, he brushed his teeth, and then rushed out the door, down the apartment stairs, and calmly walked outside across the street to the café. He walked up to the counter, not letting his nerves show, and waited for the wild blond, blue-eyed barista.

"Hej Jan! The usual?!" The happy blond said smiling extra wide, probably the smile he gave a thousand times a day.

"Hallo Mathias," Jan smiled back not as strongly, "Ja my usual, dank je."

The Danish boy smiled behind the counter and went to fill his coffee, black, two sugars. The Dane memorized it the second he found out the Dutchman was a regular, "Your hair looks great today… interview again? Or tryin' to impress someone?" Mathias thanked god he wasn't facing Jan so his slight hoping blush wouldn't show.

Jan blushed lightly as well, hiding it well, "I guess… both." He smiled sheepishly to himself, giving himself a mental slap.

Mathias smiled as he turned around and placed the cup of coffee in front of the other, "That's one twenty five~." He hummed slightly with his words, leaning on the counter a bit as he took the change from Jan and put it in the cash register, "H-Have a nice day~." He said nervously not wanting the other to go yet, but knew how busy he probably was.

Before turning to walk towards his work, Jan blurted, "What are you doing later?" but before he could come up with a cover Mathias had answered.

"After work? Nothing~… why?"

Jan coughed, "Want to go out… or… something?"

Though the Dutchman had planned what to say before, it had not come out the way he wanted, the reaction he hoped for was more then he expected.

"Ja! Sounds great!" Mathias bounced then stopped for a moment and leaned over the counter to whisper, "Like… um.. a d-date right?"

Jan nodded, clutching he's coffee a little, "J-Ja."

Mathias gave him a big smile, "Okay, I get off work at five!"

"Okay," Jan smiled, "I'll see you here then. Have a good day!" He said to a waving Mathias who looked even giddier now.

The interview had taken longer than Jan had expected to but luckily he had some casual clothes in his bag. Before he left he changed and looked at the clock, 4:00, he had an hour to get his things ready. **What would be perfect?** He thought. He thought back when he first spoke to Mathias. He was Danish, from Denmark, forced to move because of his father's job. He loved baking, the outdoors, pastries and food… said Carlsburg was his favorite beer.

An idea sparked in the Dutchman's head, and he hit towards a market to pick up food, beer, and baking ingredients. Next stop was his home were he put the baking supplies in the proper places, even if they didn't use then his sister Bloem sure would. He looked in the mirror again and fixed his hair before making a picnic out of the food and beer he bought, he grabbed a large thin blanket and Bloem's picnic basket and put everything neatly into it. Before leaving he breathed in deeply and looked at his watch, right on time, then hurried out the door. He walked across the street seeing Mathias sitting at one of the tables watching him.

"Is that where you live?" Smiled the Dane, "No wonder yer a regular."

Jan held up the basket and smirked, nodding in the direction of the park, "Ready to go? I have things planned."

Mathias nodded and stood from his seat. He matched the Dutchman's smirk, "kinda girly ain' it?" he laughed, "but… somethin' I didn' expect."

Wanting to say a snarky comment in return, Jan kept his mouth shut and smiled as he started to walk hearing the footsteps of his companion next to him.

He set down the blanket under a tree and placed the basket on it. He looked over to the swings, seeing Mathias smiling at him from the unmoving swing. He smiled back, leaving the closed basket and joining the other. He sat on the other swing pushing lightly back and forth.

"So… What's the plan? Picnic and…?" Mathias urged, "Ye said _plans_ after all~."

Jan smirked stopping his swing in place, "Secret."

"Awe!" The Dane pouted, a look Jan did find adorable on the other, "No fun."

They swung on the swings for a little bit longer before Mathias' stomach growled loudly, making them both chuckle and head over to the blanket. They sat peacefully as the wind blew that sweet sent that drifts before a rain fall. Mathias loved the scent and sat comfortably on the blanket as Jan set up the food and drinks. Looking over, the Dane smiled widely as he set his eyes upon familiar dishes and his favorite beer laid out before him, "Oh my god," He started as he reached for the Carlsburg, "You remembered?"

"Well ja," Jan said bluntly, "You babble about it enough, how can't I forget?"

A smirk spread on Mathias' face and he reached over for a pastry, grabbing one, and taking a bit of the sweet dough with a cherry center so sweet it could even make his cousin Berwald giddy. He licked his lips to get some of the frosted sugar off his upper lip missing some then smiling at the Dutchman. Jan smirked, seeing the white powder on the side and leaned forward, bringing a hand up to gently wipe it away with his thumb, "Ya missed some." He said softly seeing the other blush with an adorable expression that reminded him of his Holland Lop back home.

"T.. Tak." Mathias smiled feeling his heart beat a little faster in his chest.

They ate, drank, and conversed at their peace filled picnic until Jan noticed that the weather began to change. Lucky for him. He packed up the picnic with the Dane and proposed for them to move their date to his apartment. Hesitant Mathias had nodded before a drop of rain hit his cheek. The Dane looked up as more drops fell and he started laughing slightly, "It's raining!" he said pointing out the obvious as he started to run/jog with Jan towards the apartment. The rain started to pour down a little harder as they reached the door, hiding in the small space from the rain, trying to catch their breath. Mathias looked up at the other and bit his lip lightly when he saw the other's hair down and over his eyes. A sexy little thing the Dane never seen before and… he liked it. That's when he realized how close they were and how tight the space actually was. He found Jan looking at him, matching their olive and cobalt eyes together, it made him want to get closer and kiss Jan's thin lips that seemed so inviting as they were parted ever so slightly. They both leaned in slowly, something both couldn't fathom doing with the personalities they had, but it was slow, welcoming even. Both closed their eyes as their lips touched and progressed in, slow but soft movements bringing them a little closer. A light pale hand lightly pressed against ones chest. A firm yet soft pull lined along ones back. The kiss went on like that, soft, gentle, different, _perfect_. Mathias' hand gripped Jan's shirt lightly, pulling the other in slightly. Then it stopped, they broke they're bound lips to gaze at one another until Jan cleared his throat and Mathias smiled.

"Should we head upstairs?" Jan said trying to regain himself.

Mathias smiled and nodded, "Ja!" He had no clue on what the other was planning but interested none-the-less. He walked through the front door and followed the other up the stairs leading to his apartment, "So do you live with your parents? I… uh know you never talked about them but…"

"Nee, just Bloem and Vincent." Jan replied pausing at the door, "My uh.. my parent died a while ago."

Mathias felt a guilt filled shot through his system and slightly panicked, "I-I.. M'sorry I didn't know!"

"It's fine. I never told ya so… I expected the question. Just, don't mention them to Vincent." Jan replied unmoved as he opened the door, "Their not home today though. Bloem works until seven and Vincent wanted to stay at Oma's house tonight. So, we're alone."

Mathias walked in after Jan, still feeling a little bad about not know or even asking before about Jan's parents. They always had conversations about themselves, as well as other things, but Jan's parents never came up. First day they talked to each other he told him he had to move from Denmark because of his parents. Without knowing it, Mathias had blurted, "How many years?"

The question made the Dutchman stop in his place after putting the basket on the counter top, "How many years of what?"

"Well… um. Since you're uh."

"Three…" Jan said putting a hand on the Dane's shoulder and bringing him closer to the kitchen, "Nothing to cry about, had to stay strong. Come, you said you liked baking right?"

Mathias smiled but internally frowned, "Ja! I like it!" he said trying not to be to enthused with the subject. As he smiled and walked with Jan he couldn't help the thoughts in his head, **Nothing to cry about? He bottled it up for his siblings?**

"Mathias?" Jan said breaking the other's though pattern, "You okay?"

Nodding quickly Mathias walked closer towards the counter, "Just thinking."

"Of what?"

Mathias thought for a moment, "… Chocolate or vanilla." He said with and internal sigh of relief.

Though he knew the other was lying he played along anyway, " Well… Chocolate?"

Mathias smiled and nodded walking over and helping with the ingredients, sorting them and pouring them into a massive bowl. He stirred for a bit, then offered the wisp to Jan, "Want to stir? I gotta make the icing!"

He held the wisp in the bowl as he watched the other begin to stir and make the icing. He knew how to bake, theoretically… Bloem never really let him bake with her. He started to stir in the bowl not realizing how roughly he was stirring.

"Oh! Hej!" Jan heard Mathias call and the Dane lightly grabbed his hand, "Ye gotta be gentle." Mathias said showing Jan by moving the other's hand in a medium pace in the bowl, "see?"

Jan nodded and followed with the movements of the Dane's hand. He felt the other lean on him a little and the stirring went on. The movements playing a relaxing and hypnotic motions in both of their favours. After a moment longer they poured the batter into a pan and set the oven to 350 then placed the cake in. After Mathias finished the icing they decided to settle down on the couch to watch a movie.

"What's your favorite genre? It's your pick." Jan said looking through the cabinet.

"'M down with anything." Was Mathias' reply, which solved nothing and made Jan let out a little sigh.

"Well… we need to pick one."

Mathias stood up and when over to the cabinet, he closed his eyes and picked one randomly keeping his eyes closed he handed it to Jan, "This one…"

"You want to watch… Twilight?" Jan almost snorted.

"What!?" The Dane turned and took the movie looking at the cover than putting it back, "Shit… My 'powers' usually work better than that… Why do you have this anyway?"

"Bloem thought she'd like it…" The Dutchman said shrugging, "so she bought it… go ahead and try again."

Mathias smirked at the other, "You know your hair looks like Edwards?"

"Shut up no it doesn't."

"pfft… if that's what you think … sparkle pixie." He snorted a bit.

"Just pick the damn movie." Jan chuckled.

Mathias closed his eyes again, dragging his hands along the spins of the movie cases until he wanted to pick one. He pulled one out and held it up for both to see as he opened his eyes.

"Drag me to hell?... never seen it." Mathias said unconsciously pressing his back to the other's chest, showing a sign of intrigue and comfort.

"We could watch it." Jan said taking the movie and directing the other to the couch. He popped the DVD in the player and turned on the TV setting it to the right channels and then took his position on the couch next to Mathias. He clicked the remote for it to play and the duo sat comfortably on the couch.

As the movie went on Mathias found himself hiding into Jan, who's arm was protectively around his shoulders. He flinched slightly at parts and jumped at others, nothing to major but the movie still freaked him out.

"How the hell aren' you scared?" Mathias murmured into Jan's shirt.

"It's not that scary… it's okay now, you can look."

Mathias turned to looked at that screen, the woman was in bed. He sighed in relief; still lightly attached to the Dutchman he continued to watch. And that's when it happened, the woman turned in her bed and along with her scream a screech exited the Dane's throat as he saw the Demonic figure in the bed with the woman. He almost through himself at the Dutchman who was chuckling as he wrapped both arms around the Dane.

"Not funny… that was cruel."

"Maybe to you… I thought it was funny." Jan smirked.

"You ass," Mathias said looking at the other eye to eye and smiling, "Glad I came over though…"

Jan smirked before noticing the other move in closer for another kiss like before. He moved in as well, closing his eyes as the other did. But just when their lips were about to touch, the buzzer for the cake sounded off.

"Shit…" The Dane giggled a bit, "'ll get it!" He said before jumping off the couch to go put the cake in the fridge to cool, then coming back to sit in the same position he once was. The moment was lost, until another demonic face jumped out at the screen making Mathias hold himself closer to Jan. They looked at each other with a small smile painting calmly onto their faces. They could trust each other already, they did know each other for a long time, talked forever, maybe this was meant to happen. They both leaned in again, closing their eyes. Then a loud monstrous noise came from the TV making both of them jump.

"Fuck it…" Jan colourfully said before pulling the other in and kissing him slightly hard. Shocked and startled, Mathias kissed back closing his eyes as he moved closer to the other a little awkwardly on the couch. It didn't matter to them anymore, the awkward movements, the screams and sounds coming from the tv, all there was at the moment was the soft touches, to silent hums coming from each other's lips as they touched and kissed making them pink a little more. A hand going through the finally dried wild blond mane as arms loosely wrapped around strong neck and shoulders. It deepened, the kiss, dissolving into something closer, more contacted with the tilting of each other's heads for better access. A pull from the Dutchman brought the Dane closer into his strong arms. Their kiss was synced together, a match perfect, fitting with tender yet soft bites from Mathias that made Jan kiss a tiny bit harder. They weren't sure how far it would, they didn't know how long, but from what they knew the movie was over by the time they finally broke apart just to breathe and sit as they were while they kissed, not moving a muscle away from each other. Cheeks a little pinked Mathias broke the silences with a low hum. Jan smoothed his thumb over the nape of the other's neck as he smiled and kissed his cheek making the boy blush again.

Looking like he had heard something Jan sighed heavily before whispering, "Sorry…" He then turned his head towards the doorway and called out, "Okay… I know you're here now… come on out Bloem.. and bring Elizabeta with you…"

Mathias' eyes widened as he saw the two girls step out, one with a camera in her hand. He slowly moved out of the other's hands and sat a little embarrassed facing away from the new arrivals.

"Delete them…" Jan glared at Elizabeta.

"Delete what?" The long haired brunette asked smirking.

"You know very damn well. Delete those pictures or I'll delete them for you."

Elizabeta gave him a challenging look, "You really think I'd let you brake my phone again?"

Jan smirked, "Did the last time, delete them or ya can explain to your Vador why it's broken."

With a huffed out sigh, Elizabeta pulled out her phone and began to delete the photos, "There.. you happy?"

"Very…"

"Sooooo! Who's the cutie~?" Bloem stepped in sitting next to Mathias, "I'm Bloem, Jan's sister! Nice to meet you!"

"Hello! I'm Elizabeta, bet you can call me Eli!" The Hungarian girl said sitting on the floor in front of him.

Mathias, feeling a little overwhelmed, waved shakily and swallowed his nerves, "'m Mathias." He smiled.

Bloem smiled, which oddly reminded Mathias of a cat, and then looked towards Jan. She then signaled Elizabeta to take their leave. Mathias smiled and said goodbye, turning to Jan afterwards.

"Sorry about that… Eli is kind of weird when it comes to gay couples… She likes to take pictures and well… hoard them or something."

"I don' mind…" Mathias said then clicking in, "couples?" he smiled, "You suggesting somethin'?"

"U-uh…" Jan, one who usually had a vocabulary of words, was now somewhat speechless, "W-Well."

Mathias leaned in and kissed Jan's lips, "I was kidding." He said leaning on Jan's shoulder and playing with one of his hands, tracing lines along his fingers, "U-unless… y-you weren't." He said a little hopeful.

Jan entwined his fingers with Mathias', "Maybe… but is it to soon…"

"We spent hours together and talked for months…" He smiled, "kissed twice already…"

"Then… Would you want to… be my boyfriend?"

Though words were not used, Jan got the message when Mathias kissed him for the third time.

The End…


End file.
